Till We Meet Again
by 0810SCJH
Summary: Karena Seungcheol masih punya Cheonsa lain yang bisa ia bahagiakan.../SEVENTEEN/Seungcheol (S. Coups) x Fem!Jeonghan (SeungHan)/Hasil revisi :')
Till We Meet Again (Oneshoot)

SEVENTEEN FANFICTION

Pairing : Seungcheol x Fem!Jeonghan

Warning : GS, Alternate!Universe, OOC, Typo, EYD tidak beraturan, gaya bahasa nano-nano/?, dll

Disclaimer : Seventeen milik Pledis Ent. Members punya orang tuanya masing masing. Tapi cinta milik siapa aja

.

.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak kagum dari pengunjung menutup atraksi terakhir hari ini. Sang pelatih membungkuk hormat bersama sahabatnya yang sudah bertengger manis di lengan kanannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan tebal. Tidak lupa dia terus memberi unggas karnivora itu potongan kecil daging ayam yang ada di dalam tas pinggangnya. Bagaimanapun juga sahabat di sampingnya adalah hewan liar yang berhasil ia taklukan, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin elang jawa ini tidak akan melubangi pipinya saat ia lengah.

Pertunjukkan elang merupakan wahana yang baru saja dibuka di Kebun Binatang Bandung minggu ini. Walaupun baru berjalan tiga hari pamornya langsung menyaingi pameran sentuh reptil meski belum mengalahkan eksistensi gajah dan unta tunggang. Selain karena merupakan atraksi baru konon berdasarkan testimoni kaum hawa daya tariknya tidak hanya si elang yang bisa terbang lalu kembali lagi sambil menerkam umpan di kepala. Pawangnya yang masih muda dan beraura cerah ceria juga seolah membawa tangan untuk terulur meminta berkenalan.

Semua pengunjung sudah tahu namanya Choi Seungcheol. Karena sebelum atraksi, yang berkenalan lebih dulu tentu sang pelatih lalu hewan yang dilatihnya. Seungcheol sebenarnya punya gelar S. Or yang didapat 18 bulan yang lalu dari universitas ternama di Bandung dan sempat jadi guru honorer olahraga di salah satu SMA negeri. Namun takdir tidak pernah bisa ditebak semudah acara Ramalan Zodiak Pagi yang berbisik pada Seungcheol untuk segera menentukan jalan hidup dengan hati sebelum menyesal di hari tua.

.

"Nuhun yah Cheonsa,"

Seolah mengerti dengan isyarat Seungcheol yang mengangkat tangannya, elang jawa yang Seungcheol beri nama "Cheonsa" itu langsung terbang menuju pohon di kandang luasnya. Berterima kasih pada rekan yang membantunya mencari nafkah untuk Seungcheol sudah jadi kebiasaan. Bahkan jika rekannya cuma seekor hewan elang.

.

"Seungcheol mau langsung pulang aja?"

Rekan seprofesi namun beda divisi dan pengalaman, Ren satu-satunya pawang perempuan-divisi unta tunggang. Terlihat masih sibuk melepas pelana di punuk untanya.

"Nggak , mau ke ayah teteh dulu.. Minta cariin dokter buat Cheonsa.."

"Ohh Cheonsa sakit?"

"Nggak, cuma sekarang udah masuk jadwalnya buat check up.."

"Iya atuh minta aja.. yang lain mah udah pada check up sebelum kamu sama Cheonsa ke sini.."

"Oh di sini juga udah punya dokter sendiri?"

"Iya atuh, check upnya 2 bulan sekali, emang dana dananya nyasar ke dompet bapak saya?!.."

"Nggak atuh saya nggak maksud gitu, Teh.."

Pak Baekho ayah Ren yang tidak bisa melarang putrinya sendiri berkecimpung dengan dunia binatang yang banyak risiko. Sekali lihat juga bisa tebak pria paruh baya yang sudah me-manage KBB lebih dari 1 dasawarsa ini adalah family man yang tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan keluarganya dengan tindakan penyelewengan dana dari pemerintah. Pantas saja KBB semakin berkembang dari tahun ke tahun, pikir Seungcheol.

"Tunggu aja jam 5-an dia datang.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.45, Seungcheol hanya tinggal menunggu tidak lebih dari 1 jam. Waktu yang bisa dihabiskan dengan kegiatan guna membentuk otot yang sempurna. Sebagai seorang yang memiliki gelar S. Or itu mungkin sudah biasa dengan gerakan push up. Tempat favorit yang sudah ditemukannya sejak masuk kerja 3 hari lalu adalah di samping bangku di bawah pohon mahoni dekat kandang Cheonsa elangnya sendiri. Dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga dan berbunyi tidak pelan Seungcheol tentu tidak akan sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan orang orang yang melihatnya.

Bahkan saat ada perempuan cantik yang berjalan melaluinya.

Ponsel Seungcheol yang sedang memutar musik pun berhenti tiba-tiba karena panggilan masuk yang datang.

"Halo?"

"Udah datang? Kenapa cepet?"

"Iya atuh bentar lagi saya ke sana.."

Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang sedang diputarnya sebelum kembali ke rumah Cheonsa. Rumah Cheonsa yang dimaksud pasti kandangnya tapi Seungcheol lebih suka menyebut rumah kedua. Rumah pertamanya rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan kontrakannya.

Sebenarnya 3 hari yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Cheonsa sebagai talent bukan kemauan Seungcheol sendiri. Cheonsa, elang jawa yang tidak sengaja Seungcheol temukan saat hiking ke Gunung Burangrang 3 tahun yang lalu. Wujudnya waktu itu masih sebutir telur yang tergeletak di antara dedaunan kering dan sepatu Seungcheol hampir merenggut kehidupannya. Karena penasaran dengan telur apa yang ditemukannya Seungcheol pun mengambilnya untuk ia coba tetaskan di kotak inkubator telur ayam milik kakeknya. Dan Seungcheol tidak pernah tahu dan peduli hewan yang dirawatnya seperti anak sendiri waktu itu adalah hewan langka yang dilarang untuk dipelihara. Bahkan saat kakeknya bilang Cheonsa harus dikirim ke penangkaran Seungcheol malah memilih membesarkan Cheonsa di kontrakannya.

Seungcheol rela mengalah tidak makan daging karena tidak mau Cheonsa makan cicak atau hamster tetangga, Seungcheol tidak marah saat Cheonsa buang kotoran di lembaran skripsinya waktu semester akhir, hingga saat Dinas Peternakan menyidaknya (secara halus) karena laporan tetangga yang paranoid Seungcheol rela resign dari guru honorer olahraga menjadi "pelatih" elang atas saran dari Kepala Dinas. Seungcheol tidak mau berpisah 'lagi' dengan 'Cheonsa' untuk yang kedua kali.

"Lho, Cheonsanya mana Teh?"

Seungcheol terus menengadah mencari Cheonsa yang ia pikir masih ada di pohon, biasanya Cheonsa langsung turun saat Seungcheol datang.

"Cheonsa udah dibawa ke klinik deket kantor, Seungcheol.." ujar Teh Ren di kandang sebelah yang kini sedang memberi makan Merak.

"Kok bisa? Cheonsa langsung mau?!" balas Seungcheol setengah kaget.

"Berarti Cheonsa itu laki-laki, hahaa.."

Teh Ren tertawa agak ketus dan hambar yang mengartikan ada sesuatu yang kurang disukai teteh manis berambut pendek itu. Walaupun kurang paham dengan ucapan Teh Ren, Seungcheol langsung ambil langkah menuju klinik.

Seungcheol masih mengintip lewat jendela dan ia hanya bisa melihat punggung sang dokter. Rambut panjang yang diikat membuat Seungcheol memastikan dokter itu wanita dan bu dokter terlihat serius memeriksa Cheonsa yang diam seperti kucing jinak.

Seungcheol pun menarik kenop pintu dan masuk ke klinik tanpa ragu.

Bu dokter memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dan Seungcheol seketika hanya berdiri mematung.

Putih.

Mancung.

Poni.

Cantik.

"Cheonsa?"

"Cengcul?!"

"Cheonsa?"

"Cengcul?!"

Cuma satu orang yang tahu dan bisa memanggil Seungcheol seperti itu. Satu orang yang sudah lama hilang dari pandangannya namun kenangan yang ada masih tersimpan dalam di tempat paling istimewa di hatinya. Satu orang yang sangat istimewa yang namanya bahkan Seungcheol ambil untuk nama elang kesayangannya.

"Cheon..saaa.."

.

SMAN 17 mungkin hanya 1 dari sekian banyak sekolah menengah atas di Kota Bandung. Namun bagi Seungcheol, SMA yang namanya tidak seharum SMA favorit nan elite yang tersebar di pusat kota itu adalah awal dari kehidupan penuh bunga-bunga cinta milik Seungcheol.

Seungcheol waktu itu cuma anak kemarin sore berseragam putih abu yang menaruh hati pada siswi culun, penyendiri, tinggi-kurus tidak menarik dan ketus. Namanya Yoon Jeonghan, rumahnya di daerah Cibiru, artinya dia menempuh waktu cukup panjang untuk mencapai sekolah yang masuk kawasan pusat kota yang sering dibumbui kemacetan. Lahir tanggal 4 Oktober, alumni SMP Pledis di Soekarno Hatta. Itulah informasi yang Seungcheol dapatkan hasil dari pencarian yang ia lakukan di ruang guru yang dimudahkan karena jabatannya sebagai Anggota OSIS dan Ketua Ekskul Pecinta Alam.

Saat teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan Taeyeon dkk yang waktu itu sedang booming-boomingnya, Seungcheol jadi makhluk minoritas yang memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Seungcheol tidak segan mengusik sikap diamnya yang membosankan, mengajak bicara gadis yang biasa disebut Cheonsa itu walaupun tidak digubris, mendengarkannya marah-marah waktu Seungcheol selalu mengekorinya, sampai satu momen membuat Jeonghan berpikir untuk menyerah bersikap judes pada Seungcheol.

.

" _Wahh hujan yah?" Seungcheol berdiri di samping Jeonghan yang menatap hujan penuh penyesalan di mulut koridor yang menghadap langsung gerbang SMA._

" _Kamu pikir apa lagi?!"_

" _Ehh ada Cheonsa, kenapa belum pulang? Nggak bawa payung?"_

" _Kalau mau ngejek yaa ngejek aja! Udah lah nggak usah usil terus.._ _ganggu aja!_ _"_

" _Yah masih judes juga, kamu tuh lucu loh kalau senyum dikit, tapi judes juga sebenarnya lucu sihh.."_

 _Seungcheol membuka satu payung lipat warna hijau._

" _Nih pegang!" Seungcheol memberikan payungnya pada Jeonghan.._

" _Nggak perlu, aku nunggu jemputan kok.."_

" _Jemputan angkot di depan juga tetep butuh payung kan? Ayah kamu masih kerja ibu kamu jemput adek ahh aku jadi cemburu sama mang angkot..Nih pegang aja.." Seungcheol memaksa Jeonghan memegang payung lalu membuka lagi payung oranye yang dibawanya juga. Jeonghan hanya bisa melotot kaget._ _Seungcheol pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan sambil tersenyum puas._

Karena hujan Seungcheol bisa memperdekat radius hubungannya dengan Jeonghan, karena payung Jeonghan berani bicara duluan pada Seungcheol saat mengembalikan payung itu.

.

"Ternyata kamu berhasil jadi dokter hewan yah," Seungcheol yang memulai obrolan memecah canggung di tengah kegiatan Jeonghan memeriksa Cheonsa (elang).

"Yah, sebenarnya masih umum. Tahun depan mau ambil spesialis lagi.."

"Nggak kerasa juga 4 tahun, nggak banyak berubah hehee.."

"Iya, kamu masih nyebelin.."

"Kamu juga masih judes.."

"Elang jawa ini, punya kamu?"

"Iya, pantes dia bisa cepet nurut.."

"Kapan?"

"Hah?"

"Kapan kamu nemu elang ini?"

"Ohh, ceritanya panjang.. Asalnya telur di Gunung Burangrang waktu hiking terakhir SMA.."

"Kamu kasih nama dia Cheonsa?"

"Iya, biar dia jadi cantik, pinter, terus berani terbang bebas.. walaupun nggak sampe UGM.."

"PLAAKKK!"

Jeonghan melayangkan tamparan ke pipi kanan Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak memprediksinya.

"Kamu yang nyuruh aku lupain kamu tapi kamu sendiri.."

"Waktu itu sebelah kiri, sekarang kanan jadi impas.." Seungcheol memegang pipi kanannya yang ditampar Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

.

Kata orang tua, cerita cinta SMA itu masih main-main. Cuma jadi pewarna di tengah letih dan mumetnya pelajaran sekolah. Tapi untuk Seungcheol, cerita cintanya waktu itu adalah ujian seberapa besar kadar ego dan sayang yang ia miliki. Puncaknya di tahun ke 3. Saat di mana semua murid yang berada di tahun itu mulai menentukan masa depan masing-masing yang akan mereka pilih.

Bimbel, Try Out, Bimbel, Try Out, semua sibuk mempersiapkan yang terbaik agar hasil kerja keras mereka selama 3 tahun tidak mengecewakan dan universitas favorit senantiasa membuka pintu untuk mereka.

.

" _Aku keterima di Kedokteran UGM.."_

" _Wahh alhamdulillah.. aku juga dapet izin bapak ambil_ _Pendidikan Olahraga_ _.._ _di_ _UPI.."_

" _UPI? Waktu itu kamu bilang UGM?!"_

" _Maaf, habisnya_ _Cheonsa_ _waktu itu bilang mau ikut aku ke mana aja.. Tapi aku nggak bisa.."_

" _Maksud kamu apa? Kamu nggak suka aku ikut-ikut kamu?"_

" _Bukan gitu, aku cuma pengen kita fokus sama tujuan masing-masing.."_

" _Kamu mau udahan?"_

" _Aku nggak merasa memulai apa-apa kok sama Cheonsa,"_

" _Terus 3 tahun ini apaan? Payung itu apa? Anter jemput itu apa?"_

" _Plis, Cheonsaaa.. Aku juga bingung jelasinnya gimana tapi aku baru sadar sekarang Cheonsa terlalu sempurna buat aku..Mending Cheonsa nggak usah inget itu lagi.."_

" _Aku nggak ngerti.."_

" _Kalau aku bilang aku minder sama Cheonsa gimana? C_ _heonsa_ _yang jenius pasti ngerti.."_

 _"PLAKKK!" Jeonghan menampar pipi kiri Seungcheol._

" _Kalau gitu ngapain kamu dulu ganggu aku?!"_

 _._

Punggung yang menjauh penuh kecewa meninggalkan Seungcheol yang berteriak dalam hati _"KARENA AKU SAYANG_ _CHEONSA_ _!"_. Apa yang sudah diucapkannya tidak bisa ditarik lagi dan semua sudah selesai. Semua hanya karena Seungcheol tidak mau Jeonghan mengorbankan mimpinya jadi dokter hewan demi tidak mau jauh dari dirinya. Dan Seungcheol berpikir apa yang dilakukannya seperti membebaskan burung kesayangan dari sangkar. Seungcheol tidak berharap lebih Jeonghan kembali padanya, karena burung yang sudah bebas pasti menemukan tempat lain yang lebih baik.

Cincin yang terpasang di jari manis itu pun jadi buktinya.

"Kamu bodoh banget!"

"Iya.."

"Kamu bego!"

"Emang.."

"Sekarang kamu mau apa?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang aku masih sayang sama Cheonsa, walaupun udah telat banget yah.."

"Kalau aja kamu nggak bego, aku pasti mikir dua kali kalau kamu bilang kita LDR aja.."

"Kalau gitu aku titip salam sama tunangan kamu.. Dari dulu kamu pantes kok dapet yang terbaik.."

"Tapi nggak gini caranya!"

"Cie marah…Anggap aja aku yang nemu intan mentah tapi belum sempet digosok jadi berlian.."

"Aku say-.."

"Dan kamu harus sayang sama tunangan kamu lebih dari dulu..Aku pengen Cheonsa bahagia juga.."

Choi Seungcheol. Pria yang selalu mencoba membuat orang lain bahagia. Meskipun ia harus menggadaikan kebahagiaannya lebih banyak tapi melihat orang lain bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia bukan malaikat, dia hanya manusia yang berjalan dengan takdir. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan karena kesalahan masa lalu hanyalah penyesalan. Tidak akan merubah jalan yang ada dan hanya menjadi pelajaran untuk jalan ke depan.

Karena Seungcheol masih punya Cheonsa lain yang bisa ia bahagiakan.

.

 **Selesai..**

 _ **A/N**_

 _Hallo, saya pendatang baru di negeri screenplays ini salam kenal ^_^ Ini FF Seventeen pertama saya yang berani dipublish dan semoga reader-nim dan sunbae-nim sekalian bisa memberikan responnya di bilik review. Segala jenis kritik dan saran yang membangun senantiasa akan saya terima untuk tulisan-tulisan saya ke depannya. Dan mohon maaf jika ada yang merasa terganggu dengan alternate universenya yang jauh banget dari Korea :') Bukan maksud sundanisasi tapi dibikin hepi ajaa ^_^  
_


End file.
